


Drugged

by Kuriann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drugged Castiel, Happy Ending, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriann/pseuds/Kuriann
Summary: While Castiel is at a house party someone drugs his drink making him go into spontaneous heat. He's had a crush on Dean, his best friend, for a long time but never thought he would feel the same. When Dean helps him through his heat they finally admit their feelings for each other.





	Drugged

The thumping music made Castiel's head pound and the vibrations of the bass made him unsteady on his feet, eyes growing sensitive to the flashing lights, his skin felt clammy and too tight, he began to lose his breath and his throat felt dry.

He roughly pushed his way through the crowd of people, earning himself some growls along the way, until he made his way out the back door. Gasping in a breath of fresh air, he leaned against the wall trying not to vomit, his body began to shake. 

He stood there for a few minutes contemplating what to do. The party had only just begun and he was positive Gabe and Bal would be slightly pissed if he asked to leave now, sick or not. 

He sat down in a patch of grass with his back against a tree, it was much quieter out here the music just thumping bass, and the breeze cooled his skin. He didn't feel drunk anymore, but his body still ached for some reason, and he didn't know why. One moment he was dancing and the next he was hunched over outside with a stabbing pain being pulled through his body. 

Balthazar stumbled out the door beer in hand eyes raking the back lawn before they landed on Cas. He grinned wide and practically skipped to him beside the tree. "Cassie! Where have you--" he stopped in his tracks sniffing the air as he got close. "Cas, you smell... off" he said quietly looking down at the pale omega. 

He was hunched in on himself shivering; eyes half lidded, mouth partially open gasping in air erratically. Balthazar took a few steps back when he realized what he smelled, dropping the beer, and flinging a hand over his nose.

"You smell like you're in heat Cas! Why do you- Fuck! I - I'll... Hold on" Balthazar turned around and sprinted towards the door flinging it open and ducking inside. 

Cas's eyes went wide when he heard Balthazar say he smelt like heat, he began to take raged gasps, squinting his eyes closed and shaking his head. 

"No-no-no" he muttered under his breath, this couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible. His heat wasn't due for another month, why was it early? But the way his body felt it began to make sense. The dull aching burn in his groin, the fire under his skin, and the onset of slick that began to soak his boxers. 

This was possibly the worst place to get his heat, the place was swarming with drunk, horny, alphas just waiting to claim and fill someone with their knot. 

Castiel sat there head between his knees and his mind swimming with desire and fear. His brother Gabriel slowly approached him but Castiel was too out of it to notice. Gabriel slowly put a hand to Castiel's shoulder to get his attention; Castiel looked up frantically gasping and panicked till he saw his brother’s sheepish face. 

"Gabe- It hurts- Why" he gasped out in broken sobs grabbing a fist full of Gabe's jacket and his eyes beginning to brim with tears. 

Gabe just gave him a sad smile full of sympathy. "C'mon Cassie let’s get you out of here quick b'for you stink up the place" Gabe began to look around to make sure no one was outside getting a whiff of Cas. 

He pulled his brother up, wrapping an arm around his waist as he practically dragged Castiel to his car. He opened the back door and pushed Castiel into the back seat, it wasn't very easy considering Cas was acting like dead weight. 

Cas groaned against the leather of the seat and wrapped his arms around his stomach bringing his knees to his chest and laying in a fetal position. 

Gabriel hopped in the front starting the engine and pulling away from the house party. Castiel closed his eyes and began to try to calm his breathing, his clothes began to feel like knives against his skin and he wanted desperately to pull them off, but he resisted not wanting to freak his brother out. 

"Where's Bal?" Cas asked trying to distract himself from his burning body.

Gabe looked back at him mouth in a straight line "He has to find another ride, can't be in the car with you and you're wonderful omega heat... Speaking of-" he broke off rolling down the windows down in the car, "usually I like sweet smells but God Cas yours is too much." Gabriel grimaced scrunching up his nose. 

"Well that's cus you're my bro- not sposed to like it" Cas huffed slightly offended at his alpha brother for making fun of his smell. 

"Gabe..." Cas said after a pause of silence. Gabriel looked back quickly at his baby brother nodding for him to continue. 

"I-I'm... not supposed to have my heat yet... Why? Why do I have my heat?" Cas croaked out in a broken voice, fear emitting from him, he looked wide eyed at his brother. 

Gabriel pulled the car over into the median before turning his full attention to Castiel. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as he looked at Cas incredulously. "What do you mean? When are you supposed to have it?". 

"Not for another month, you know I wouldn't have gone out if I knew it was coming right?" Cas looked at his brother with confusion, did Gabe think he did this on purpose? 

Gabe's face softened "No, I just thought maybe you forgot... I don't know" Gabe looked away for a moment contemplating something before he turned back to Cas, his eyes widened again. "You- You don't think maybe" Gabe began. 

"What?" Cas gasped worried by the look on his brothers face. 

He paused for a moment, before focusing back on Castiel, "Cas I think you were drugged...". 

Castiel looked at his brother not seeing any deception or joke in his words "What?" he croaked. 

Gabe focused his attention out the window before beginning, "There's a new date rape drug that make an omega go into heat, someone must have slipped one into your drink, it's the only reason I can think of why you're..." he rambled off.

Cas sighs hard, closing his eyes, and lets his head fall against the car seat. He couldn't believe he really got drugged, it made him tear up silently at the thought of what someone had planned on doing to him, he was so grateful that Gabe had gotten him out of there. When it's clear he isn't going to say more Gabriel turns back around and begins to drive. 

They settled in silence for a while, Cas huffing short breaths in the back seat, until he realized he had no idea where they were heading. "Where are we going?" Cas slurred out. 

"I'm taking you home" Gabriel began.

"No! You can't" Cas gasped, "Dean" was all he could manage to mutter in response to Gabe's confused look. 

The thought of his roommate and best friend sent a rush of slick down his thighs further soaking his boxers. Cas and Dean had screwed around a few times, but it was never anything serious, mainly because Cas knew that Dean would never want to be anything serious with him much less his mate. 

Dean loved to play around with a lot of people and he definitely wasn't looking to settle down anytime soon. Although this hurt Cas, he long ago learned to shove those emotions deep down and keep them hidden, best to save himself the trouble of heartache and rejection. 

They had met in college in there freshman year and quickly became best friends and in there sophomore year decided to room together. For the last two years he watched Dean fool around with dozens of different men and women never staying with them for more than a couple of months. Cas thought he had finally settled down when he met a sweet brunette omega named Lisa but they ended up separating, and although Cas had liked her, he can't lie and say he wasn't more than a little relieved when they stopped dating. 

But now with his heat in full motion the thought of Dean sent a wave of emotions through Castiel and all the long suppressed feelings began to flood out. He knew since the beginning that he was in love with him, that's why every time Dean came home smelling of someone else’s scent Cas had silently drank himself to sleep in his room and came out the next morning pretending that everything was okay, and eventually he started to believe himself. 

The thought of Dean seeing him like he was now all needy and emotional scent a wave of despair through Cas strong enough for Gabriel to turn his head towards him as the car filled with the scent of fear. 

"Cas I can't take you back to my house, I room with three other Alphas, plus Dean is your best friend and I know you two have fooled around before, he can help you". Although Gabe was right, they had fooled around, but they had never gone all the way yet, in fact Castiel had never had sex with anyone. 

Cas groaned and huddled in on himself as Gabriel finally parked the car after the half hour drive, his muscles burned and felt like they weighed a ton, all he could do was lie helplessly on the back seat and whimper. 

This wasn't anything like his other heats, this felt different, he felt groggy, weak, and his mind began to feel like it was full of fog. The drug must make it an artificial heat, hopefully that means that it will only last as long as it takes to get out of his system. Toys weren’t going to cut it this time, maybe he should just ask Gabe to take him to the hospital. 

Before he could say anything Gabriel climbed out of the car muttering for Castiel to stay as he strides up the stairs knocking on the door of their tiny condo. 

Cas watched out the window as the porch light turned on and the door opened reveling Dean who's smile quickly fell to a face of concern. 

Castiel moaned as slick dripped out of his aching hole when he saw Dean and began to kneed at the front of his pants feeling some relief from the tension but not nearly enough.  
\-----

Dean had just gotten home from Bobby's shop when he found a note from Cas on the table, explaining that he was going to a party with Gabe and Balthazar and that he would be home late.  
Dean smiled softly, loving that the omega felt the need to tell him where he would be, it felt almost domestic. 

Dean quickly peeled off his clothes and threw them in the hamper before jumping in the shower to wash the days grime and sweat off. He let the warm water roll off his muscles as he lathered his body in soap. 

It had been a long day at the garage and although he was a little disappointed that Cas wasn't here he also couldn't wait to binge watch Dr. Sexy without getting mocked. 

He stepped out of the shower and dried off before letting the towel hang loosely from his hips. Dean walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a beer before going into his bedroom and letting the towel drop to the floor. He took a swig of his beer and pulled on a pair of pajama pants without any boxers not deeming them necessary. 

He walked back to the living room and turned on the TV, he plopped down on the coach and got comfortable laying his legs over the arm of the sofa. 

He pulled down the soft light blue blanket that Castiel always used and laid it over him. He pulled the blanket up to his nose and shamelessly took a deep whiff feeling calmed by Castiel's lingering scent. 

Since meeting Castiel he's never met anyone else whose smell affected him as much as his did, he smelt of honey, vanilla ice cream, and home. He never told Castiel how much he loved his scent, he didn't want to scare his best friend off with how infatuated he was with him. 

He knew Castiel would want a mate that was intelligent and had a future not a mechanic with a 'Give 'em hell attitude'. Still he found solace in simply being near Castiel, and decided long ago to drown out his feelings with random fucks from bars, all the while closing his eyes and pretending they were the pretty blue eyed omega riding him instead of a random face. 

Over the years Dean and Castiel had hooked up a few times; most of the time it was just because they were drunk and horny. 

The first time was after Dean's birthday party; they had both gotten equally slammed, and were holding onto each other as they stumbled towards their bedrooms. Dean decided to help Castiel into his bed but ended up toppling in it with him; they broke out in laughter and tried to disconnect their limbs as they rolled around. 

Cas ended up straddling deans lap and had his head rested in the crook of Dean's neck before he lazily brought his head up and held it a few inches from Dean's face. He had a drunken smirk on his face as he looked into Dean's eyes, their breath began to mingle warm against each other’s lips.  
Castiel's scent began to overpower Dean and without even thinking he brought his hand behind Castiel's head, running his fingers through his hair and pulled his lips down to meet his.  
It started out with a chaste peck before Dean licked the seam of Castiel's lips, and Cas gasped opening his mouth and moaned as the kiss depend. 

They rubbed against each other until they got off in their pants. The next morning they both agreed that it was just a drunk mistake and tried to forget about it, until the next time they got wasted and it happened again, after that time they just agreed that they were fine with occasionally helping each other to get off but they never went all the way. Dean always hoped it would amount to more but was to chicken shit to admit it. He never wanted to risk ruining his friend ship with Castiel even if it would hurt him to see Cas with someone else.

Whenever they hooked up Dean took that time to pretend that they were actually mates and stuffed his face against Cas's neck and inhaled the sweet scent until he was drowning in it; if Castiel noticed this he didn't say anything about it or tell him to stop. 

It was a little after eleven and Dean was three episodes into Dr. Sexy when there was a knock at the door. He huffed a breath and stretched his legs; he paused Dr. Sexy, and stood up making his way to the door. The person began ringing the door bell and knocking on the door incessantly.  
"I'm coming!" Dean yelled rolling his eyes. He turned the porch light on and looked out the peep hole seeing the back of Gabriel's head. Of course it was Gabriel, no one else could be that annoying, he smirked as he unlatched the locks and opened the door.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Hey Gabe, party over already?".  
Gabe looked somberly at him before looking away and running his hands through his hair. 

Dean's smile dropped "What's wrong? Where's Cas?" he panicked. 

Gabe sighed "Uh- there's a bit of a problem..." he looked away again and his cheeks reddened a bit. 

"Spit it out man! Is Cas ok?" Dean looked around frantically seeing if Cas was behind him somewhere. 

"He's safe, he's safe... He's just... Fuck!" Gabe growled. 

Dean calmed a bit hearing that he was safe and waited for Gabe to continue. 

"We were at the party when Cas got really sick and ran outside... Dean- he... uh went into heat" Gabe muttered bringing his eyes back to Dean's. 

Dean stood there silently for a moment in shock, this was definitely a lot better that what Dean had begun to imagine, but still he understood the severity.

"No one uh... touched him right?" Dean flinched as he said it; he really hoped no knothead Alpha had tried to take him. 

"No-no, I got him out before anyone noticed" Gabe said quietly. 

Dean ran his hands through his hair before scrunching his face in confusion "Cas isn't supposed to have his heat for another month I think... Why does he have it now?". 

Gabe looked at Dean with anger in his eyes, he growled a little before he continued, "I think he was drugged, there's a new drug going around that makes Omega's go into heat".

"Oh, man" Dean closed his eyes and tried to breath. He couldn't imagine how scared Cas must be, to suddenly go into heat especially at a party probably full of Alphas, Dean was just glad nothing bad had happened.

"Where is he?" Dean asked looking back at Gabriel. 

"In the car" Gabe pointed back at his car behind him. 

"You're bringing him here?! To me?!" Dean growled finally understanding what was going on. 

"Dean..." Gabe sighed, "I have three Alpha roommates I can't bring him back with me" He said with wide eyes, "Plus you can help him" he pleaded, "Cas is taking it a lot worse than his other times, I think the drug enhanced it, he can't go through this one alone". 

"I've never been around him when he has his heat I always go to Sammy's, and we're not mates, plus we never even had sex!" Dean growled, "This is not a good idea". He really didn't want to snap and hurt Castiel, his scent already affected him so much, Cas in heat would be a whole other story. 

"Dean, you're his best friend, he trusts you, and he needs help right now, c'mon man" Gabriel begged.

Dean contemplated for a moment, he can control himself, and he has to try anyway. A really bad heat for an omega is very painful and can hurt them and he definitely didn't want anyone else to help him through it. "Ok-ok-fine, help me get him" Dean huffed as he dissented the steps towards the car. He stopped at the back door of the car and peered inside seeing the silhouette of Castiel on his side twitching and shaking. He opened the door and was slammed with the pheromones of Omega in heat, he braced himself against the door and closed his eyes calming himself, his cock began to twitch and harden in his pants.

Dean heard little huffs of breaths from the car before Castiel moaned his name, his eyes shot up to meet Cas's, and it took all the strength he had not to take him right there. "I'm here baby, shh it's ok, you're safe" he murmured before leaning in the car and grabbing Castiel under the arms, "wrap your arms around my neck" he guided. Cas followed Dean's orders and wrapped his arms around his neck, Cas's breath was hot against the side of Dean's face, Dean dropped his hands down to Castiel's thigh and gently backed from the car. When they were out of the car Castiel wrapped his legs around deans waist, and Dean tried desperately not to think about rutting against him, but it seemed like Castiel had other ideas as he began to rock his hips against Dean moaning and huffing short breaths against Dean's skin. 

"Oh, Cas" Dean moaned, dropping his head to the Omega's shoulder, his hands slid past Castiel’s thighs until they rounded his ass and began kneading it with his hands. Dean's cock was already rock hard and straining in his pants but it twitched and grew impossibly harder when Dean felt the slick leaking through Cas's pants in a giant wet spot. Cas was warm to the touch and sweat was dripping from his temples, Dean looked up into his lust blown eyes and licked his lips hungrily imagining lapping up the slick and sweat dripping from his body, Cas eagerly followed the trail of Dean's tongue as it slid across his lips. 

"Uh... guys" Gabriel deadpanned, reminding them that he was still there, and really did not want to see what was about to go down. Dean snapped his head to Gabriel's and growled before turning around and moving up the stairs towards the door. 

"Don't hurt my brother, Dean!" Gabriel shouted as the door was shut in his face.

Once inside Dean pushed Castiel back against the wall and languidly rolled his hips into his, both breathing out low moans as they rutted against each other, Dean began to lightly nibble along Cas's neck and the omega moved his head to the side exposing it for him. Dean brought one hand to the back of Castiel's head and began running his fingers through his soft hair as he sucked marks, licked, and kissed his neck. Castiel ran his fingers along Dean, feeling soft skin, contoured by hard muscles on his stomach, chest, and back. "Bed now, please alpha, I need you" Castiel gasped into Dean's ear. 

Dean has no idea how they finally made it to the bed room but as he laid Castiel onto the bed and stood up he regained some clarity. He looked down at the man that he had been in love with probably since the first time he had ever met him. His eyes were so blue and clear the first time, his hair was all mused and adorably sexy, his mouth quirked up in a slight smirk as Dean made some shitty joke as he introduced himself. Cas was so important to him, he was his best friend, he was the nerdy bookworm that Dean had to explain every pop culture reference to, and now as he laid there with his clothes all fucked up looking at Dean with such longing, Dean couldn't help but think that he looked so beautiful. So fucking beautiful it hurt, Dean was so scared of losing him.  
Castiel began to whine and pull on Dean's hand impatiently wondering why he was just standing there staring at him. 

"Cas... are you sure you want to do this?" Dean started "Are you- are you sure you want to do this with me?" Dean said as his eyes suddenly filled with fear. Castiel sat up on the bed and grabbed Dean's hands holding them in his own. Before he could reply Dean got down on his knees and kneeled between his legs. 

"Cas, I know you wouldn't want this if it wasn't for the heat, and I don't want you to wake up in the morning and hate that I did this to you. I don't want you to hate me Cas, so if there is someone else you want more... like Michael or Bal there both smart, I can get them." Dean grimaced at the idea of someone else touching Castiel, but Dean didn't think he would be able to stop himself from mating Castiel completely once they started down that road. 

Castiel gave Dean an incredulous look, why would Dean think that he would want someone just because they were smart, there were much better qualities than intelligence; humor, wit, loyalty, bravery, all characteristics that Dean himself had including intelligence. Dean was everything he had ever wanted and all he ever would want. Cas decided then and there he needed to tell Dean, and if Dean said that he would never want him like that, well then he would just deal with it the same as he always had (drink and sleep). 

Castiel squeezed Dean's hands and looked hard into his eyes "Dean... you are the only one I wan't and the only one I will ever want. I know you don't want me as a mate, and I'm sorry that I'm making you do this for me, but God- Dean Winchester I'm so in love with you, have been for the longest time. I've never uh- I've never been with anyone...like this before, and please Dean, even though you don't want to be my mate could you please be my first, I wan't it to be you. Can you do that for me?" Castiel closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of rejection on his face.

Dean sat there in complete shock. Castiel was in love with him, holy shit- holy shit- holy shit; it was too good to be true. His heart was thumping loudly, he looked up at Castiel who had his eyes closed waiting, and he broke out into a grin so wide his cheeks hurt. Dean surged forward leaping onto Castiel and smashed their mouths together. Castiel yelped at the sudden weight of Dean on him and opened his eyes to see Dean staring down on him with a goofy grin. "Sorry Cas, but do ya mean it? Really?" he looked at Cas like a puppy waiting for a treat. 

"Yes Dean, I do, I love you" Cas nodded.

Dean smothered him with another kiss and broke off to mummer against his lips "I love you Cas" he kissed him again, pulling back and looking into his eyes "I love you" he said quietly, sincerely. He nuzzled his nose against Cas' neck. 

Cas breathed out a sigh of relief, he couldn't be more ecstatic that he knew Dean loved him, but as he felt a fresh wave of heat roll through him he knew there were more pressing matters at hand. 

"Dean, mmh, I'm so happy but I still need you" Cas panted raking his hands up Dean's back. 

"Ok, baby, how do you uh-um how far do you want to go?" Dean asked his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide. Can knew that no matter what he said Dean would be on board with it.

"I want you to knot me alpha and... mate me please" Cas said shyly sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

"Ok, Cas" Dean breathed. He bent down and unlaced Castiel’s shoes pulling them off and then pulling his pants and boxers down. Cas’s small cock was hard and leaving a trail of precum down onto his shirt which dean quickly removed as well. Dean took another moment to gaze down at his soon to be mate. Male Omegas have feminine features and Castiel was no different with his petite frame, soft round hips, and an ass to die for. He was all of Dean’s fantasizes wrapped up in one hot bow. Dean shucked his pajama pants down moaning as his large cock came free and smacked against his stomach. Castiel was growing impatient and ran his hands down his own body scooping some slick from between his thighs and rubbing it on his nipples. His face was incredibly sinful as he looked up at Dean. 

“Come taste Alpha” Castiel called and that was all it took for Dean’s last shred of decency to crumble. He growled and pounced onto Castiel quickly latching his mouth onto his nipple. One of his hands squeezed the soft tiny mound of flesh on the other side and rubbed the other hard nub covered in slick. Castiel moaned and arched into Dean holding his head down to keep sucking. Dean moved up and began to place wet open mouth kisses on his neck and then finally into his mouth. It was all tongue and teeth.

Dean manhandled Cas until he got him on all fours presenting for him. Cas was dripping slick and it was coating the inside and back of his thighs. Dean began to lick up the sweet substance from the back of his knees to his fluttering hole. Dean lapped his tongue over and in Cas’s hole until he was a writhing mess. 

“Please! Please fuck me Dean I need it!” Castiel was shaking and moaning. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I have all night with you, I’m gonna take my time with you, gonna make you so desperate for my knot you can’t think of anything else.” Dean rubbed two fingers over his wet hole occasionally letting them dip in. Dean was aching hard and knew that it wouldn’t last long when he finally entered Cas and he wanted to wring as many orgasms out of his omega as he could before he knotted him. 

“You taste so good baby, and you’re sucking my fingers in so nicely, you’re so warm in there, gonna feel so good with my knot in you.” Cas whined as Dean finally sunk two fingers into his hole, it fluttered and clenched around him begging for more. Cas could feel Dean’s hard length resting against the back of his thigh. 

He gave a long moan when Dean found his prostate, and Dean smirked as he zeroed in on that. He began to incessantly rub his two fingers along the tiny nub inside the omega. Cas’s hips began to twitch and with a sharp cry of Dean’s name the omega began to come all over the bedspread. Dean didn’t stop rubbing Cas’s prostate through his orgasm, and the omega soon became over sensitive and was gasping and whining for him to stop. Dean relented after a while and pulled his fingers out glistening with slick and brought them to Cas’s lips.

“Open omega, taste how sweet you are” Cas quickly complied and sucked down the Alpha’s fingers, he sucked as if it were Dean’s cock and flicked his tongue all over and between, tasting himself. He had to admit that he tasted pretty good. Dean ran his other hand up and down Castiel’s back until he was done sucking. 

Dean removed his hands and the Omega watched as Dean lay down on the bed on his back. He motioned for Cas to come over. Cas was ready to ride Dean and began to move into position to sink down onto his cock when Dean grabbed him by his hips to stop him. Cas whined and tried to push Dean’s hands away but Dean just chuckled and sat up to kiss his displeasure away.

“Turn around for me baby, I want you to get me nice and wet, while I eat out and finger you’re little pussy some more.” Dean always had a bit of a potty mouth but Cas couldn’t help but get turned on even more by the vulgar language. Cas quickly complied even though he felt like he was about to go insane if he didn’t get Dean’s huge cock into him soon. He really did want to suck it though. 

“Mmm, hurry up Alpha, your fingers will only keep me satisfied for so long, I need to feel your huge cock filling me full with come.” Dean groaned and Cas smiled satisfied as his dick twitched in front of his face. Cas began tentative little laps against the head of Dean’s dick before taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue. Dean bucked his hips up and Cas moaned around the length before he started to bob his head. He shook his ass in front of the Alpha’s face to remind him that he wanted attention too. Dean got the message and quickly stuck two fingers back in along with his tongue. His other hand went between Cas’s legs to rub against his small cock. Two fingers became three then four until Cas was thrusting back onto Dean’s fingers spearing him open. Cas pulled off Dean’s cock with a wet pop and moaned. Dean took that moment to double his efforts and began to rub his prostate and dick faster until he came hard. 

Cas rested his head against Dean’s thigh as he tried to regain his breathing. Dean rolled him off onto his back before he got up and positioned himself between Cas’s legs. Cas was loose and pliable and didn’t even notice as Dean scooped up the come on Castiel’s stomach and used it lube up his still painfully hard cock. Dean thought he should get a medal for how long he had lasted. He grabbed Cas’s legs and put them each over his shoulders, he lined his cock up to the Omega’s hole, and leaned down to kiss the Omega deeply. Cas wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and kissed back happily. They moaned in unison as Dean sunk into him. Dean grit is teeth to hold back his orgasm and rested his forehead against Castiel’s. His cock throbbed inside Castiel and the fluttering of his hole around him wasn’t helping him hold back.

“Fuck Cas, you feel so fucking good. Taking all my cock, you’re so wet baby, all for me.” Dean pulled his hips back and slammed back in with a loud squelch. He started fucking into Cas hard and fast. The room was filled with the sounds of squelching, Dean’s hips smacking into Cas’s ass, Dean’s litany of dirty talk, and drawn out gasps of un-un-un from Cas’s mouth. 

“Oh! Yes Alpha fuck me, fill me up, want your knot, wanna feel you come deep in me, Please Alpha.” Cas could feel Dean’s knot swelling and popping in and out of his hole. He needed it so badly wanted to have the Alpha completely. He moved his head to the side showing of the side of his neck and guided Dean’s mouth to that spot. Dean looked up into Castiel’s eyes to make sure that he was still sure.

Castiel smiled softly “Mark me Dean, I want to be yours forever.”

Dean moaned and moved his lips back to his neck he kissed and sucked till he found the spot he wanted between his shoulder and neck and scraped his teeth against it. His knot began to lock in place and then he sunk his teeth into his flesh and claimed him. His knot pulsed his come deep into Cas and he felt Castiel clench around him as he moaned out his own orgasm. He pulled his mouth back from Cas’s neck and licked the blood away. He would be locked into Cas for the next half hour so he gently moved Cas’s legs from his shoulders down to the sides. He looked down at Cas who was flushed and smiling, they both smiled at each other goofily for a moment before they started to laugh.

“We’ve both been such fools haven’t we? We could have been doing this a long time ago.” Cas said lightly.

“I’m sorry I never told you how I feel, I just didn’t want to risk our friendship if you didn’t feel the same.” Dean said as he kissed and licked their mating mark. 

Cas could feel the love and affection flowing through their bond and tears sprung to his eyes at how elated he was to have Dean as his mate.

“We have the rest of our lives to make up for it Alpha.” Cas spoke softly.

“Hey Cas...”

“Yes Dean”

“Would you um… want to mark me too, I want us to be equal, and I want everyone to know that I’m just as much yours as you are mine.” Dean spoke softly into his ear.

Cas laid in shock for a moment, before he moved his head to look at Dean and smiled.

“Of course Dean, I would love too.” Dean leaned up to kiss him and then hoisted Cas up by his thighs so he could move their position until he was on his back with Cas straddling his lap. Cas smirked and ground down on Deans cock making Dean moan through another release. 

Cas’s cock began to harden again as he rocked on top of Dean. Dean’s hands moved to his hips and squeezed the soft flesh as he rode him. Castiel leaned down and kissed along the length of Dean’s neck before sucking gently on the spot he knew he wanted. When he felt his orgasm approaching he sunk his teeth in and for the second time they came together. Cas nuzzled his face into the space of Dean’s neck and enjoyed their combined scents of honey and vanilla ice cream, with apple pie and firewood. Cas rested his hands on the Alphas chest and looked down at his mates content face.

“I think the heat is done; the drug must have worn off”.

“I’m still not done with you though, I told you all night” Dean smirked. “You should text your brother and tell him you’re alright too, so he doesn’t cut off my balls.” Cas chuckled and nodded.

“Cas… I know it wasn’t your actual heat but just in case are you on birth control?” He ran his hands over Cas’s stomach. He wouldn’t be upset if it did happen, but he would like to enjoy some more time as mates first before they built their family.

“I am, but would you be against it one day?” Cas asked shyly.

“No! I definitely want pups, lots of them, I’ve always wanted a big family.” The Alpha smiled dreamily at him. 

“Good me to” Cas leaned down to kiss him. “I love you Alpha”.

“I love you too my Omega”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! This is my first fic, so I hoped you liked it. I have a lot of ideas for other fics in the future, but I have no set schedule of when I'll post. So if you want subscribe; I'll try to post something new again soon.


End file.
